Our United hearts
by RukiaTif
Summary: Rukia, une jeune fille vivant avec son frère tombe amoureuse d'un jeune homme aux cheveux voyants, mais malheureusement son états fragile peut mettre un mur entre eux... Comment va reagire Ichigo à ça et que va faire Rukia. Rukia x Ichigo/ IchiRuki
1. Chapitre 1

_**Rencontre**_ …

"Je suis rentrer! " _Fit une voix féminine._

"Bonsoir, Rukia" _Lui répondit un homme._

 _Rukia se dirigea alors vers le salon et se laissa couler dans le canapé près de son frère._

"Ta journée c'est bien passer?" _Repris byakuya en délaissant ces papiers pour regarder sa jeune soeur._

 _Rukia souffla._

"Ça va, une journée d'adolescente normal quoi..."

 _Byakuya lui lança un regard persistant._

"Tu sais que je ne parle pas de ca" _Sifflat il._

 _La jeune fille le regarda et détourna le regard, elle savait pertinemment de quoi son frère parler mais détester évoquer ce sujet._

" _O_ ui, tout c'est bien passer dans ce cas là..."

"Très bien" _Fit l'homme en se relevant. "_ N'oublie pas que tu a rendez-vous demain"

"Oui je sais… " _répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.._

•

•

•

 _Rukia était assise sur un banc regardant ces camarades courire. Elle ne faisait pas sport._

"Aller plus vite bande de mauviettes !" _cria leur professeur._

 _La jeune fille souffla…_

"Que c'est ennuyeux de rester sur un …j'aimerais tant pouvoir courir..' _" murmura t elle à elle même…_

"Ben, pourquois tu ne va pas courire avec eux? "

 _Rukia sursauta à la voix de l'homme, et tourna hâtivement la tête sur le coter._

"Ah désoler si je t'ai fait peur" _Répondit l'adolescent en se frottant l'arrière de la tête._

"C'- c'est rien.. " _Fit la jeune fille légèrement hésitante._

 _Le jeune homme regarda Rukia un petit moment avant de parler._

''Ah désolé je me suis pas présenté. Ichigo Kurosaki" _Fit il en lui tendant sa main._

 _Rukia hésita puis lui serra la main en retour._

''Kuchiki Rukia''

 _Le roux lui adressa alors un sourir rayonnant avant de s'asseoir à coter d'elle._

''Alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas sport?."

 _Rukia ne décrocha pas son regard des autres élèves et répondit._

''Hm… Je peut pas''

 _Ichigo regarda intriguer._

"Pourquois? "

 _La jeune fille exalta un souffle avant de tourner son regard vers lui et de froncer les sourcils._

''Tu es toujours aussi curieux? "

 _Ichigo et fit un sourire malin._

''Bien sur! "

 _Rukia lui lança un regard hésitant._

"Très bien...je suis asthmatique et je ne peut pratiquer les sport d'endurance''

''Ah, je vois''

''Et toi? ''

 _Ichigo se pencha et souleva légèrement le bas de son pantalon, exposant un bandage autours de sa cheville_.

''Legere foulure'' _Répondit il avec un sourire "_ Je me suis battu et j'ai mit les gars au sol en deux deux , tu aurais du voir la tête qu'ils faisaient''

 _Rukia ria légèrement._

''Ben quoi tu ne me crois pas? " _Ichigo en fit alors la moue._

''Si bien sûr, mais ça m'a juste fait rire" _Répondit la jeune fille avec un doux sourire, elle hésita et dit "_ Sinon j'...j'aimerais bien qu'on se revoi-''

 _Rukia fut couper par le sifflement du professeur de sport._

"Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, sinon a se rythme je vais tous vous ramasser "

 _Après cela tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement de Rukia, haletant. Ichigo se leva et se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux corbeau._

"Bon a une prochaine j'espère" _Fit il avant de courir dans l'autre sens._

 _Rukia n'a même pas puis lui répondre avant qu'il part._

''A une prochaine… '' _murmura elle d'une voix faible avant de baisser la tête et de se lever à son tour._

•

•

•

 _Rukia sortit de l'école et vue la voiture noir de son frère, bien sûr il ne roulerais pas dans de simple voiture, il a toujours aimé les belle voiture. La jeune remarqua les regard envieux et curieux qui étaient dirigés vers son frère et les ignora, se dirigeant vers ce dernier . Byakuya venait toujours la récupérer quand elle avait ces rendez-vous. Elle entra et adressa des salutation à son frère._

"Tu a passer une bonne journée?." _Fit le Kuchiki._

 _Rukia acquiesça seulement avec un mouvement de tête tout en regardant les paysages défilés dehors. Byakuya tourna alors le visage vers elle avant de refixer la route._

''Il c'est passer quelque chose? " _demanda t'il._

''Non pas vraiment… '' _répondit la jeune fille._

 _Byakuya fronça les sourcils et décida de laisser le sujet.._

•

•

•

 _Après vingt minutes de route Byakuya et Rukia arrivèrent à leur destination. Le noble sorti et ouvrit la porte a ça sœur qui contempla le grand bâtiment devant elle et souffla_.

''Je sais que tu n'aime pas venir ici mais on a pas le choix ''

''Je sais… '' _répondit elle._

 _Ils se dirigeaient alors toit deux vers l'entrée._

•

•

•

''Toujours la même chose… '' _Fit Rukia en entrant dans la voiture._

''Tu devrais en être heureuse tu sais'' _Répondit son frère en allumant le moteur._

''Mais qui a dit que je ne le suis pas'' _Rétorqua elle avec un léger sourire._

 _Après cela les deux Kuchiki prient le chemin du retours._

•

•

•

 _Les cours commencèrent et Rukia entra dans sa salle de classe, et s'installa. Leur professeure, , entra et se mit à son bureau. Elle avait les cheveux noir mi-long et avait un instinct très doux._

''Bonjour tout le monde, petit nouveau. Nous accueillons un élèves qui a été transféré de classe suite à de petits problèmes. Veuillez être gentil avec lui.''

 _La classe acquiesça alors que Rukia lança un regard désintéressé jusqu'à ce que le garçons entra dans la salle, ces yeux s'écarquilla. Le jeune homme enfin ces cheveux, cette couleur elle ne pouvait l'oublier…_

''Ichigo… '' _Murmura t-elle ._

 _C'est alors que le roux se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire._

''Tient tu connais Kuchiki?'' _Demanda le professeur._

 _Ichigo acquiesça rapidement. Ce qui fit sourire l'adulte._

''Super! Tu pourras t'asseoir à côté d'elle alors. ''

 _Le jeune lui lança un regard perplexes alors que Rukia equarcilla a nouveau les se redressa. La professeur se tourna alors vers elle._

''Et puis à la pause tu pourras lui faire part de son nouvelle emploi du temps non?." _Reprit elle._

 _Rukia se contenta d'acquiescer beament._

''Super c'est réglé! Bon va t'installer Kurosaki''

 _Ichigo se déplaça entre les couloir de table, attirant les regard avant de se mettre à côté de Rukia, la jeune fille le fixa avant de détourner son regard._

•

•

•

 _L'heur de cours se passa calmement et puis la cloche retentit. Tous les élèves se levèrent sauf Rukia qui attendit patiemment que Ichigo viens vers elle. Ce qu'il fit._

''Salut Midget, comme on se retrouve''

 _L'œil de Rukia se contracta au commentaire._

''Comment a tu oser m'appeler!? "

"Midget? " _Répondit il innocemment._

 _Rukia lui lança un regard tranchant_

''Je ne suis pas une naine! Je suis juste… Petit! Et puis toi carotte?! Que devrai-je dire? Tes cheveux ne sont pas du tout naturel! "

 _Répondit-elle en se relevant de son siège._

''Mes cheveux sont tout à fait naturel! Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet! " _rétorqua Ichigo frustré…_

 _Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Rukia eu une leger toux. Le roux tourna alors son regard vers elle et la jeune fille pu voir dans son regard de l'inquiétude._

''Ça va? " _Fit il en s'approchant d'elle._

 _Rukia acquiesça doucement, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur ça table comme soutien en prenant de profondes inspirations._

''Oui t'inquiète pas, il me faut juste deux seconde… ''

 _Ichigo attendit après quelque seconde Rukia se redressa et souffla avant de se laisser tombée dans sa chaise._

''Bon tu veux ton emplois du temps oui ou non''

 _Le jeune la regarda perplexe_

''Tu es sûr que ça va''

 _La Kuchiki souffla et répondit._

''Si je te dit que oui… Bref ce n'est pas le sujet, vient que je passe l'emplois du temps et des salles. ''

''Bon d'accord… ''

 _Après cela Ichigo s'assit a coter d'elle et la jeune femme lui expliqua tout ce qui a savoir. ._

•

•

•

''Alors comprit? " _Fit Rukia._

''Tu crois quoi?.. Je suis pas stupide hein. Bien sûr que j'ai comprit. ''

''Ben je me posais la question… Enfin je dois partir, c'est l'heure des clubs là''

''Des clubs ?'' _demanda Ichigo perdu._

 _Rukia tourna brusquement son regard vers lui, son visage étonné._

''Attend…Tu veut me dire que tu es dans ce lycée depuis plus d'un ans et que tu n'es dans aucuns club?! '' _Répondit Rukia_ choquer.

 _Le roux se detourna et repond_ it.

''Ben quoi c'est mon choix… ''

''Justement non! Le règlement oblige aux élèves d'être dans un club si ils veulent leur diplôme, tu a intérêt à en trouver un vite si tu veux pas être embêté.''

 _Rukia plongea ses yeux améthyste dans ceux ambres de Ichigo mais le détourna vite, une leger rougeur sur ces joues, elle tourna les talon et presque que courus à la porte mais s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte._

''N'oublie pas que je suis là… Si tu veux un conseil ou quelque chose… Enfin n-n'oublie pas de choisire vite un club! ''

 _Et après cela la jeune fille quitta la pièce… Ichigo regarda la porte que Rukia venait de quitter perplexe avant de laisser un sourire sur ses lèvres._

''Pas de soucis… ''

•

•

•

 _Ichigo s'ennuyait il décida alors de fair un tour dans le lycée, les mots de Rukia lui trottinais en tête… Un club mais lequel?_

'Je suis peut être bon au combat mais c'est tout… ' _Pensa t'il._

 _Après plusieurs minutes a erré il entendu un bruit qui attira son attention. Le jeune homme et se dirigea vers la source du son et arriva devant un porte et c'est alors qu'il reconnue le son d'un piano. Sa curiosité prit alors le dessus et il ouvrit la porte. Dans la salle ce trouvais une silhouette féminine poser devant un piano droit._

' _Cette silhouette… ' pensa Ichigo._

 _Comme pour répondre aux question du jeune homme, la fille tourna légèrement la tête et Ichigo reconnu alors tout de suite la personne._

' _Rukia?! '_ s'étonna t il. 'Alors c'est ça son club… Musique… Elle joue bien. '

 _Ichigo décida alors de se poser contre le mur et regarda Rukia jouer.. .elle était gracieuse et détendu, le roux cru reconnaître le morceaux, c'était du… Chopin, mais elle était plus complexe et avait plus d'accords l'accompagnant. D'un coup Ichigo tapa accidentellement son pied contre le bois de la porte. Faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui arrêta alors brutalement de jouer et se tourna vers la source du bruit, ces yeux s'écarquiller._

''ichigo?! Qu'est-ce -?!''

''Yo'' _Fit le rouquin légèrement gêner._

''Pourquois tu est là? " _Répondit Rukia en se relevant._

''Désoler, je ne voulais pas te déranger… Je passais juste par là quand j'ai entendu le piano…'' _Ichigo dirigea son regard vers le piano '' Tu joue vraiment bien… ''_

''Merci, c'est Byakuya qui m'a appris, et j'aime vraiment. Ça me permet de me détendre'' _Rukia regarda les touche du piano et sourit doucement en se rappelant des leçons de son frère._

''Byakuya? " _Répondit Ichigo interrogatif._

''C'est mon frère, il tient l'entreprises Kuchiki''

''Hein? Attend? Tu veut dire que tu es LA sœur de Kuchiki Byakuya?! Le grand PDG?! " _S'exclama Ichigo._

"Tu es idiot ou tu le fais exprès?.. Oui je suis sa sœur… C'est pour ça que les gens on peur de moi'' _Rukia portait un regard nostalgique maintenant_ ''Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire? " _Fit elle avec un léger rire._

''Dit pas ça comme si c'était une évidence, ils feraient mieu de te connaitre avant de te juger… ''

 _Un silence s'installa entre eux, c'est alors que le téléphone d'Ichigo sonna. Il lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de décrocher._

''Oui? Oh Orihime… Oui… Pas de soucis… Je t'aime ma puce… a plus'' Après ça le roux se tourna vers Rukia, elle le regarder et fit.

 _Quand Rukia entendit Ichigo dire ça, elle eu l'impression d'avoir été poignardé en plein cœur._

'Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de l'entendre dire ça… ' _Pensa t elle._

''Bon je dois y aller, et ne t'en fait pas pour moi j'ai l'habitude d'être seul… '' _la jeune fille prit une inspiration tremblante pour contenir sa tristesse ''_ Et puis vraiment… Tu peut rien changer… '' _Elle se tourna vers ichigo qui portait un regard triste sur lui, elle lui fit un sourire ''_ Aller carotte, j'y vais'' _Après cela elle se retourna et partie._

 _Une fois dans les couloir Rukia laissa ces larme couler alors qu'elle courait dans le couloir '_ Pourquoi je pleure? Rukia idiote! Arrêt d'être si émotif. Tu doit être forte! Tu doit… Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Qu'est ce que je ressens avec lui ?..'' _les larme s'était maintenant transformer en sanglots alors qu'elle courait maintenant dans les rues jusqu'à chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivais._

 _Ça respiration commençait à être erratiques '_ Rukia calme toi! Ou a ce rythme tu va faire une crise'

•

•

•

 _Byakuya entendit la porte claquer et regarda l'horloge, c'était l'heure à laquelle rentrai Rukia mais étrangement elle ne venait pas dans le salon comme le faisait à chaque fois._

''Rukia? "

 _Pas de réponse, Byakuya décida de se lever et d'aller voir. C'est alors qu'il vue sa soeur penchée en avant, un bras contre le mur. En s'approchant il entendit sa respiration erratique. Il se plaça devant elle et dit._

''Calme toi Rukia, prend de grandes respiration''

 _La jeune fille lança un léger regard vers son frère et secoua la tête et avant qu'il ne comprenne elle s'écroula. Par réflexe il rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol._

''Rukia?! " _Fit le Kuchiki d'une voix inquiète._

 _Mais il n'entendit rien hormis la respiration difficile et les quinte de toux venant de sa sœur. Il avait appris à ne pas paniquer lors des crises de Rukia. Alors il prit le corp de la jeune fille dans ces bras et la déposa sur le canapé, légèrement relevée pour l'aider à respirer, avant de se diriger vers un tiroirs et de prendre l'inhalateur qui y était placé. Il rentra à nouveau dans le salon et se plaça sur le canapé à côté de la jeune fille, il souleva sa tête avec un bras, bascula légèrement sa tête en arrière, pour bien ouvrire ces voies respiratoires et ouvrit sa bouche avant de mettre l'inhalateur et de boucher son nez pour l'obliger à la respirer. La jeune gémit un peu en signe de contestation mais rapidement ce calma. Après quelques secondes Byakuya recoucha sa sœur et caressa doucement ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que ça respiration se stabilisa et qu'elle s'endorme. Après quelques minutes il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se rappela quand Rukia eu sa première crise…_

•

•

•

'' _Rukia ne t'éloigne pas trop! ''_

 _Rukia, âgée de quatre ans se baladait dans le parc. Elle tourna son attention vers la douce figure qui la regardais._

'' _D'accord nee-san! "_

 _Hisana souffla et se tourna vers la figure masculine à côté d'elle._

'' _Laisse là, elle risque pas grand chose tant qu'on la garde à l'œil… ''_

 _La grande sœur grogna en protestation...après plusieurs second elle vue Rukia poser contre un arbre, son petit corp était tremblant. L'inquiétude remplis Hisana._

'' _Rukia?! "_

Byakuya, en entendant le cris de sa petite amie tourna son attention vers la jeune fille et comprit l'inquiétude d'Hisana. Rukia ne répondit pas. Alors elle se précipita vers la petite fille.

Rukia était posé contre l'arbre, une main serrant le tissue sur sa poitrine et ces œil fermer dans la douleur, sa respiration rapide. Hisana s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et posa une main sur celle déjà sur sa poitrine.

''Rukia ma puce, qu'est-ce qui vas pas ?" Fit la jeune femme légèrement paniquer.

''Ma poitrine'' _Répondit Rukia difficilement '' Ma poitrine me brûle ...et- et j'ai du mal a- respirer'' Reprit elle haletante, elle regarda sa sœur avec des yeux brillant._

''D'accord, ecoute mon coeur, essaye de respirer doucement'' _Répondit Hisana en caressant doucement la poitrine dans un tentative d'apaiser la douleur de la petite fille._

 _Hisana était médecin dans un hôpital, donc elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Mais là, de voir sa petite sœur comme ça était paniquant pour la jeune femme. Byakuya posa une main sur l'épaule de Hisana et elle lui lança un regard avant de hocher la tête. Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors son téléphone à la main. La jeune médecin reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle décida d'essayer de rassurer la petite fille._

'' _Mon ange, ça va aller d'accord? Tout va bien se passer''_

 _Hisana força un doux sourire sur son visage et Rukia regard doucement ça sœur. Avant d'entrer dans une quinte de toux et de tomber en avant, La jeune médecin rattrapa sa sœur et la posa sur le sol, la petite ne bougeait plus, Hisana paniqua et mit la tête de la jeune fille en arrière et se mit à écouter sa respiration… Rien. Elle ouvrit la veste de la fillette et écouta son rythmes cardiaque. Ces yeux s'écarquilla alors qu'elle laissa échapper un halètement._

'' _Oh non… ''_

 _Hisana se redressa et commença à insuffler de l'air dans les poumon de Rukia avant de poser une de ces main sur la poitrine de la petite fille et commencer à faire des pression sur sa cage thoracique._

'' _S'il te plait, Rukia… ma puce… tu es plus forte que sa..'' Fille la grande sœur d'une voie désespérer, les larme aux yeux ._

 _Byakuya arriva a ce moment._

'' _Les secour arrive-'' il écarquilla les yeux quand il vue la petite fille inerte sur le sol alors que Hisana essayais de la réanimer_

 _L'attention de toutes le personnes présentent dans le parce etait maintenant porter sur la petite fille. Les gens halletairent, certains étaient sous le choque, d'autre priait pour que la petite fille s'en sorte._

 _Après quelques minutes, le bruit de sirène se fit entendre et tout le reste se passa dans un flou pour Hisana, elle fut poussée de la jeune fille par un ambulancier avant qu'un autre cria des ordres à ses coéquipiers, les seules mots qu'elle entendit fit._

'' _Vite un masque à oxygène et le défibrillateur, on la perd! ''_

•

•

•

 _C'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient appris que Rukia avait une maladie pulmonaire, qui se manifestait sous différentes formes, mais aucuns médecins avait réussi à trouver ce qu'elle avait. Depuis Byakuya avait appris à vivre avec et a prendre soins de sa sœur._


	2. Chapter 2

_Byakuya avait passé la nuit aux côtés de Rukia, la jeune fille avait passée la nuit sans autres complications. Le matin était arrivé et le frère décida d'appeler le lycée de Rukia afin de prévenir son absence. Une fois cela fait il retourna aux côtés de sa sœur et remarqua que sa respiration était un peu superficiel. Il posa alors une main sur son front et souffla. Elle était vraiment chaude… il se lava et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il revint avec une petite serviette mouiller qu'il posa sur son front et rukia souffla légèrement avant de se détendre. Byakuya la regarda et lâcha un autre souffle ._

•

•

•

 _La classe allait commencer et Ichigo était assis à son bureau, il lança un regard vers celui de sa voisine toujours vide et souffla…_

'Ça ne ressemble pas à Rukia de ne pas venir en cours… _' Pensa le roux._

 _C'est alors que leur prof entra dans la salle._

''Bonjour tout le monde, je vais commencée l'appel. Kuchiki ne viendras malheureusement pas aujourd'hui, il faudrait donc quelqu'un pour lui ramener les cours. ''

 _Toutes les filles de la classe avaient un regard haineux sur leurs visage alors que les garçons eux semblaient avoirs peur. Ichigo se sentit en colère en voyant ça et décida de lever la main. Toute les filles haletaient._

''Kurosaki-san, tu vas vraiment aller chez cette fille!? Elle ne vaut même pas ton attention! "

''Fermez là ! Vous la connaissez pas, alors taisez vous. ''

 _Les filles restèrent bouche bée. Et commençai à discuter entre elle. Le professeur les regarda et souffla…_

''Très bien Kurosaki, passe a mon bureau après les cours pour que je te donne les feuilles. '' _._

•

•

•

 _Les cours c'étaient passer calmement. Beaucoup de filles lançaient des regards étranges à Ichigo mais il les ignora. La cloche sonna et Ichigo se dirigea vers le bureau de leur professeur._

•

•

•

 _Rukia ressenti une brûlure dans sa poitrine.. Et tout son corp était brûlant 'Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer? '...Elle entendit la voix de son frère et quelqu'un d'autre, cette voix lui était familière et la détendit,c'était chaleureux et rassurant mais avant de pouvoir la reconnaître elle retomba dans l'inconscient_

•

•

•

 _Ichigo se dirigea vers l'adresse que lui avait fourni leur professeur. Il souffla et trouva enfin l'adresse. Ça bouche toucha quasiment le sol en voyant la demeure. C'était presque une villa. Il se reprit et commença à angoisser. Que fait il içi en premier lieu? Il s'était inquiété quand il avait entendu que Rukia ne viendrais pas en cours,et il avait prit cette stupide décision sur un coup de tête… Et maintenant il était face à la demeure de la famille la plus puissante du Japon.. Mais pourquois il s'inquiétait tellement pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. C'était pas son genre de s'accrocher aux personnes qu'il rencontrait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent avec elle… elle était comme lui… Il le sentait. Il prit un profond souffle et s'engagea dans l'allée avant de sonner…_

''Demeur Kuchiki, Comment puis-je vous aidez ?" _Demanda une voix féminine._

''J'aimerais voir Kuchiki Rukia s'il vous plait''

 _Il eut un silence avant que la femme reprit._

''Elle ne peut pas vous voir pour le moment désolé''

 _Ichigo souffla._

''Je m'en doutais, je viens juste lui ramener les cours qu'elle a loupés''

 _Il eut un léger bruit à l'interphone et la femme reprit._

''Très bien, attendez deux minutes'' _puis la femme raccrocha._

 _Ichigo attendit un petit peu et soudainement la porte s'ouvrit révélant un homme aux cheveux noir. Il le regarda et fronça les sourcils. '_ Mes cheveux encore? _' Pensa Ichigo_

'''Que voulez vous _? "_ Fit froidement l'homme.

 _Ichigo regarda l'homme perplexe._

''Vous êtes? " _Rétorqua t-il légèrement énerver par le comportement hautain de l'homme._

 _L'homme au cheveux noir le fixa froidement et répondit ._

''Kuchiki Byakuya, le frère de Rukia. Alors que voulez vous ?"

''Je vient ramener les cours que Rukia à rater, et aussi prendre de ces nouvelles'' _Ichigo ne savait pourquoi il a ajouté la second partie mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Rukia._

 _Byakuya continua à fixer Ichigo avant de s'éloigner de la porte et de le faire entrée. Le roux pénétra alors dans la maison et remarqua que tout était fait dans un genre Japonais. Il vue du coin de l'œil que le kuchiki se dirigea vers une salle et il décida de le suivre. La pièce était typiquement Japonaise,les portes etait coulissante et la table basse au centre confirma ces pensées_

''Asseyez vous'' _Fit Byakuya en montra d'un mouvement de tête une chaise. Ichigo s'assit et se tourna vers le noble._

''Vous êtes dans la même classe que Rukia? "

 _Ichigo acquiesça doucement._

''Est-ce que… '' _Le noble reflechissa aux mots qu'il devait dire'' Est-ce-qu'il_ c'est passer quelque chose à l'école avec Rukia hier? ".

 _Le roux remarqua que Byakuya semblait moin froid quand il parlait de sa sœur. Mais il ne comprit pas le sense de la question ._

''Comment ca? "

 _Le noble le regarda et souffla…_

''Hier, Rukia est rentrer à la maison vers 17 heure. Elle était… Vraiment bouleversé. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer. ''

 _Ichigo fronça les sourcils dans la réflexion. Dix-sept heure?... C'est quand il était avec Rukia, quand ils discutaient. elle était très bien quand ils se sont vues mais c'est aussi vrai que quand elle est partit, après l'appelle, elle semblait étrange mais il n'avait pas fait attention. Mais maintenant… elle est rentrer bouleverser? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer?_

''Hier, vers 16h-17h j'étais avec elle et elle semblait très bien au début. Mais après que j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone elle est partie brutalement, je ne sais pas pourquoi… ''

 _Byakuya hésita, Rukia n'était pas le genre émotif à être bouleversé par un rien, au contraire… Elle a toujours été forte même quand ça sœur et morte elle est rester comme si ce n'a l'affectait pas autant que l'on pouvait croire, mais byakuya pouvais voir plus loin que sa façade, elle souffrait plus que tout le monde mais voulais rester forte pour aider les autres . Et maintenant il ne comprenait pas qu'est ce qui c'est passer._

''Je voie, merci d'être venue. Je lui donnerais les feuilles ce soir'' _Avec ça le noble se leva._

''Est ce que je peux la voir? " _Demanda Ichigo._

 _Byakuya se figea dans ces mouvement et se tourna vers le garçon. Hésitant sur ce qu'il doit répondre._

''Elle se repose actuellement'' _La réponse était bref et flou mais Byakuya savait que Rukia ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un sache l'étendu de son état de santé._

 _Le jeune garçon le fixa confu._

''Qu'est ce qu'elle a?"

 _Byakuya_ était agacé et décida d'être bref.

''Ça ne vous regarde pas''

''De quoi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas savoir?! " _Répondit Ichigo._

"Qui êtes vous pour Rukia? " _Coupa l'homme avec son regard froid._

 _Ichigo se calma instantanément.. 'C'est vrai… Je m'inquiète pour elle… Mais je ne peux pas m'en n'empêche, pourtant.. On est même pas ami… '_

''Je… Je sais pas vraiment "

 _Le masque froid de Byakuya glissa pendant un instant révélant une légère surprise mais le noble se repris aussi vite._

''Comment ça? "

 _Ichigo releva la tête, un reflet de douleur traversa son visage mais il tourna sa tête sur le coter et se releva._

''Rien… Merci pour votre hospitalité''

 _Avec cela le garçon repartie sans un mots_.

 _Byakuya regarda le dos de l'homme et repensa à son visage, il reflétait la douleur et une autres émotion qu'il reconnue… Il espérait que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait. Le noble souffla pour la centième fois ce jours là et tourna les talons vers la pièce où se trouvais ça sœur. Quand il entra il s'assit à coter d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Au même moment une femme de chambre entra dans la pièce._

''Désolé de vous déranger Kuchiki-sama. Mais voici les médicament pour Rukia-sama, et aussi une nouvelle bassine d'eau froide. ''

 _Byakuya fit un signe de tête et la femme se dirigea et posa le tout avant de partire discrètement. L'homme prit la serviette du front de sa sœur et la trempa dans l'eau fraîche avant de la reposer sur elle. Sa respiration était rapide et superficiel et elle transpirait. Il posa sa main sur sa joue chaude ferma les yeux exaltant un autre souffle._

•

•

•

 _Rukia ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa poitrine était encore douloureuse mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle tourna son attention vers la droite et vue son frère regarder par la fenêtre. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué quel c'est réveiller. Elle voulut l'appeler mais seul un murmur rauque sortit de sa gorge douloureuse. Tout de suite le noble tourna son attention vers elle. Il posa sa main sur son front._

''Rukia? Comment tu te sent? "

 _Elle le regarda avec un regard brumeux et toussa légèrement._

''Tu _veut boire? " Fit il inquiet._

 _Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Il attendit avant de la relever et de l'aider à boire. Après quelque seconde elle lui sourit._

''Merci. Je me sent mieux" _Répondit elle doucement._

 _Byakuya la regarda et posa sa main sur son front._

''Ta fièvre a baisser. ''

 _La jeune fille lui sourit._

''Désoler de t'avoir inquiété… Je ne pensais pas arriver à une crise… ''

''Chut, ce n'est pas ta faute. Et ne t'en fait pas je suis content que tu aille mieux maintenant'' _Le noble posa sa main sur sa tête et lui caressa doucement les cheveux affectueusement._

 _Il eut un silence entre les deux frère jusqu'à ce que Byakuya parle._

''Dit moi Rukia… Qu'est ce qui c'est passer hier pour que tu soit si bouleverser? "

 _La fille aux cheveux corbeau ecarquilla les yeux avant de détourna le regard. Une expression de douleur et de regret se trouva sur son visage._

''Je sais pas… je…'' _Sa voix tremblait et Byakuya décida de laisser tomber le sujet, elle semblait si fragile… Tellement différente de ceux qu'il connaissait d'elle. Si elle en avait besoin, elle le lui en parlerais quand elle s'en sentirais capable…_

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu veux pas en parler je te forcerais pas. Repose toi pour le moment. " _le noble lui posa un léger bisous sur le front._

 _Rukia lui lança un sourire soulagée._

'' _Merci… ''_

 _Byakuya la regarda s'endormir doucement et sourit._

''Bonne nuit ma belle" _il l'embrassa sur la tête et quitta doucement la pièce, écoutant une dernière fois la respiration douce et régulière de sa sœur avant de fermer lentement la porte._

•

•

•

 _Ichigo se promenait dehors… Il etait profondement dans ces pensées qui étaient concentrer sur une personne._

'Rukia… J'espère qu'elle vas bien

..pourquoi je m'inquiète tellement pour elle. Pourquois?... Je ne l'a connais que depuis peu et pourtant je me sent si proche d'elle. Elle est spécial… Elle se sent comme moi… Seule… Je ne veux pas la laisser… Je veux l'aider, mais pourquoi ?'

 _Le roux grogna et secoua la tête_

'Qu'est ce qui vas pas avec moi? '...

'Est ce que?... Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne plus maintenant mon âme à trop souffert… '

Avec ça Ichigo continua doucement son chemin jusqu'à c'est lui.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rukia ouvrit doucement les yeux, la brûlure dans sa poitrine c'était enfin calmer, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle remarqua une silhouette de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle voulut l'appeler mais seul un gémissements s'échappa de sa gorge blesser. Byakuya tourna tout de suite la tête vers elle et ses yeux s'écarquilla légèrement avant qu'il se déplace à côté du lit. Il posa une main sur son front et elle ferma les yeux à toucher frais et rassurant._

''Rukia, Comment tu te sent?" _fit il avec un voix douce et rempli d'inquiétude._

 _Rukia essaya de lui répondre mais sa gorge se sentait horriblement sèche et douloureuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais tout de suite la douleur lui diy serrer les yeux et gémir. Byakuya le remarqua et se leva. La jeune fille regarda son frère quitter la pièce sans comprendre. Après quelques minutes il revient avec un verre et un flacon. Il s'asseya à côté d'elle sur le lit._

'' _Tu veut boire? Ça te fera du bien autant à t'a fièvre qu'a ta gorge.''_

 _Rukia hocha la la tête et tenter de se lever mais retomba faiblement dans le lit. Byakuya plaça tout de suite une main sur sa poitrine pour la calmer._

''Reste coucher, tu es encore faible… ''

 _La jeune fille le regarda alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Byakuya était toujours très doux et attentionné quand il en venait à elle surtout lors de crise. Il avait appris à prendre soin d'elle depuis que sa santé à commencer à se dégrader. Rukia lui était énormément reconnaissant pour ça et le remercierais, mais le jeune homme lui dirais toujours que c'est normal. Byakuya la posa doucement sur le bord du canapé. Et l'aida à boire. Après ça Rukia soupira et regarda son frère._

''Merci. '' _Fit elle faiblement._

 _Byakuya acquiesça et lui tendit une cuillère._

''Bois ça, ça te fera du bien''

 _Rukia acquiesça et bu, peu de temps elle se sentit fatiguer, son frère le remarqua._

''Dors maintenant, tu ira mieu quand tu te réveille''

Rukia ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le Kuchiki se leva et alla dans le couloir où il vue une servante, il lui fit signe de rejoindre sa sœur. Après cela il soupira et alla à son bureau, les événements actuels lui rapellairent un ancien souvenir avec sa femme. Quand Rukia eu une grave crise alors que Hisana ne pouvait pas le rejoindre car elle était au travail et qu'une violente tempête sévissait la région, empêchant tout déplacement …

 _Flash back_

Byakuya était assis à côté d'une jeune Rukia de 8 ans. Elle respirait difficilement à cause de la fièvre,il était très tard dans la nuit. Le Kuchiki ne savait pas quoi faire il décida alors d'appeler Hisana sur son numéro professionnel vue qu'elle n'était pas autorisé à porter son portable personnel durant son poste.. Après quelque seconde elle répondit.

''Hallo ''répondit elle sceptique.

'' _Hisana? ''_

''Oui,qui est-ce? ''

''C'est Byakuya'' _répondit le noble._

''Byakuya?! Pourquois tu appelle mon numero pro? Tu sais que tu peux pas… '' _Fit elle d'une voix gêner._

 _Byakuya pouvait bien l'imaginer rougire de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais il l'ignora et reprit_

'' _Hisana, est-ce tu rentre bientôt? "_

 _Hisana pouvait sentir à la voix de son mari que quelque chose n'allait pas._

'' _Byakuya, qu'est ce qui ce passe'' Reprit elle d'une voix inquiète_

 _Elle l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté de la ligne._

'' _C'est Rukia''_

 _Hisana sentit la panique se rassembler dans son ventre.._

'' _Qu'est-ce?-"_

" _Elle a une nouvelle crise… Mais pire que d'habitude. Je sais pas quoi faire._

 _La jeune femme pouvait sentir comment son fiancé était perdu, elle se sentit mal de ne pas pouvoir être à la maison et aider Byakuya et Rukia.._

'' _Je suis désolé Byakuya, à cause de la tempête il y a énormément de patients et puis les route sont bloqués par la neige… Je… Je pense pas pouvoir rentrer avant demain.. ''_

 _Elle entendit un silence puis une toux qu'elle reconnue comme celle de Rukia… L'inquiétude l'emplit tout de suite…_

'' _Byakuya, je vais essayer de voir comment est l'état de Rukia mais il faut que fasse ce que je te dise.._

'' _Très bien''_

 _Hisana se déplaça du couloir et entra dans une pièce vide, elle s'assit avant de saisir une feuille et un stylo._

'' _De combien et sa fièvre? "_

 _Il eut un silence avant que l'homme répondit._

'' _39,7"_

 _Hisana grimaça…_

'' _Il faut que tu fasse baisser sa fièvre le plus vite possible, sinon son état pourrait se dégrader, attend...est ce que… elle tremble ?''_

 _Byakuya pouvais entendre la légère panique et l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il tourna son attention vers la jeune fille et remarqua ces main tremblante_

'' _oui ces main tremblent''_

 _Le noble n'a entendu aucune réponses avant qu'un murmur brisa le silence._

'' _C'est mauvais.. Il faut vite la refroidire où elle va faire des convulsions thermique et se serait terrible dans son état… Prend une serviette, trempe la dans l'eau froide et essuie la avec. Le bain froid serait trop violent pour ces poumons ._

 _Elle entendit des mouvement de l'autre côté de la ligne et elle attendit. Elle mordit son pousse dans l'angoisse, elle aimerait tellement être à la maison et s'occuper de Rukia. Après quelques minutes un bruit venant du telephone sortit Hisana de sa transe._

'' _J'ai finie''_

'' _Comment est elle? "_

" _Ces tremblements se sont calmés mais sa respiration est laborieuse''_

 _Hisana réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre._

'' _Met le téléphone près de sa bouche pour que j'écoute sa respiration''_

'' _Très bien''_

 _Hisana étendit le téléphone en mouvement et mit le haut parleur pour bien entendre la respiration… Elle l'écoutait pendant plusieurs secondes avant de mordre sa lèvre tremblante._

'' _Sa respiration est sifflante...je pense qu'elle a une pneumonie''_

 _Byakuya crus entendre une injure venant de sa fiancée mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, cette dernière était concentré sur sa jeune sœur malade._

'' _Byakuya, est-ce que Rukia était dehors aujourd'hui? "_

 _Le Kuchiki réfléchit et répondit._

'' _Oui elle est sortit ce matin pour regarder la neige''_

 _Hisana halletat_

'' _Dans ce froid!? Mais elle est insouciante!?.."_

 _Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas le reprocher à Byakuya, elle même savait que quand Rukia voulais quelque chose elle savait l'obtenir…_

'' _Donne lui l'inhalateur qui est dans le tiroir du salon, ça devrait aider à l'iberer ces bronche._

 _Byakuya alla chercher l'inhalateur et revint aux côtés de rukia, il posa le masque sur son visage et acctiva le produit._

'' _Laisse lui le masque pendant un petit moment, ça va l'aider. Maintenant ecoute, dans notre chambre il y'a ma valise de premiers soin, vas y''_

'' _J'y suis'' Répondit il._

'' _Ouvre là''_

 _Hisana ferma les yeux et réfléchissait, elle ne devait pas se tromper…_

'' _Écoute dans une sacoche blanche il y a des seringues, prend la rouge..''_

'' _Tres bien,...voila''_

'' _Injecte la à Rukia… ''_

'' _Quoi ?! Attend je sais pas comment faire''_

'' _Chut, j'ai confiance en toi et puis tu es le seul qui peut aider Rukia actuellement'''_

 _Le visage souffrant de sa sœur traversa l'esprit de byakuya et il soupira._

'' _Tres bien''_

 _Hisana fit un petit sourire mais revint sérieuse._

'' _Dans la seringue il y a un antibiotique qui aiderait à combattre l'infection, je vais t'expliquer comment lui injecter''_

'' _Je te fais confiance'' répondit Byakuya._

'' _Alors prend le bras de Rukia et trouve une veine visible, met l'aiguille et injecte doucement le médicament''_

 _Byakuya fit comme le dit, Rukia gémit légèrement quand l'aiguille traversa sa peau mais se détendit après que Byakuya la calma._

'' _Voila''_

'' _Maintenant surveille qu'elle ne fasse pas de mauvaise réaction, si ça fièvre augmente encore, qu'elle vomit ou qu'elle convulse appelle moi tout de suite. Si tout se passe bien appel une ambulance dès que la tempête se calme''_

'' _D'accord , merci Hisana ''_

 _Elle rigola légèrement._

'' _Merci a toi''_

 _Fin flash back_

 _Depuis ce jours Hisana avait prendre soin de Rukia a Byakuya._

•

•

•

 _Rukia ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux même si elle était encore faible. Elle se releva et regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait nuit, elle regarda vers sa porte et vue la lumière allumer en dessous. Elle se souvint de ce qui c'est passer et souffla. Elle avait pas contrôler ses émotions et se laisser aller voici le résultat, son frère a dû s'occuper d'elle… Elle souffla quand la porte s'ouvrit révélant le chef Kuchiki._

''Nii-sama je-'

"Chut, je sais ce que tu va dire. Tu n'a pas a t'excuser, tu le sais" _Coupa Byakuya en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

 _Rukia détourna les yeux et renifla…_

''Toujours pareil… ''

 _Byakuya eu un petit rire au comportement de sa sœur._

''Comment tu te sent maintenant '' _Fit il en posant sa main sur son front ._

''Beaucoup mieu, merci'' _Répondit elle en souriant._

''Ta fièvre a totalement disparue'' _Soupira-t il._

''Maintenant, dit moi Rukia. Qu'est ce qui c'est passer pour tant te bouleverser? ''

 _La voix de Byakuya était douce et rassurante. Mais Rukia ne pouvait pas lui expliquer car.. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer._

'' _Je sais pas vraiment… je… j'ai juste eu un coup de déprime… Je… Je sais pas'' Fit elle en serrant ces draps''_

 _Le frère remarqua la détresse de sa soeur et décida de laisser le sujet en suspente._

''Tu a faim? J'ai demandé à ce que de la soupe soit faites pour toi. Ça te ferait du bien de manger. ''

Rukia acquiesça et une femme apporta le repas, elle mangea en silence mais ces pensées étaient concentrées sur une chose, enfin une personne…

ichigo.


End file.
